1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to the manufacture of optical devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus that enables the bidirectional pressing of a component, such as a lens, into a holder in such a manner as to prevent damage to the component or the holder.
2. The Related Technology
Optical transceiver modules and other optically-based devices used in optical communications systems employ one or more components having lenses. Such lenses must be properly and accurately placed within the component in order to properly focus or otherwise condition an optical signal passing therethrough. Lens presses are typically used during manufacture to press a lens into place within the component in which the lens is to be housed. An example of a component utilizing a lens pressed into place is a transmitter optical subassembly, which is used within an optical transceiver module to produce and prepare optical signals for transmission via an optical fiber.
Known lens pressing apparatus, however, are often manually operated. The result with such manual processes is often an imprecise placement of the lens within the lens holder. In addition, manual presses are slow in terms of component throughput and lack of process control.
Automatic lens presses have also been employed to speed throughput, but nonetheless tend to produce at a relatively low level of productivity, due to poor lens position control accuracy. Also, such presses use a force from only one direction when inserting the lens within the lens holder. Often, this method can damage the lens, lens holder, or the stage that retains the parts before pressing by producing unbalanced forces on one or more of these elements.
In light of the above considerations, a need exists in the art for a means by which lenses can be acceptably pressed into position within an optical component. Any solution to this need should operate at a rate that ensures acceptable part throughput rates so as to reduce production times. Further, the less pressing should be accomplished such that damage to the lens or its holder or component is prevented.